Personal Goals
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Poor Barry has been turned into a kitten and is found by none other than... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note:**

 **This story was inspired after I read another kitten fic, however, I decided to go a different way with it.**

 **Canonically, this story will fit anywhere after the introduction of Captain Cold - just ignore Barry's attempts at a love life.**

Barry really had the worst luck. Bad enough there always seemed to be a new meta cropping up that wanted to abuse their powers, but the first magic user he had ever met, decided to curse him. Not just any curse, but curse him into the form of a kitten. At least he had his human colouring; same eyes, and brown fur. He could have been turned into something even more embarrassing, like a ginger kitten. Though he would have preferred an adult cat, or a dog. And not only was he turned into a kitten, but it was done when he wasn't wearing the suit - so he couldn't just stay with it until the others tracked it - and he stupidly didn't have his phone either. He could have tried to contacted his friends or something if he had it, but it had died on him.

Kitten Barry was stuck, without any way to contact his friends, and far away from anyone he knew, so he couldn't even try and get their attention. He hadn't realised how far away he was, until that moment. He had taken for going for walks lately - as runs turned into speedster runs, jogs the same - so he could brood in peace. His friends always tried to pull him out of his funk, but he couldn't talk to them about it. They wouldn't understand.

It started to rain, and Barry hopped it under a bench as quickly as his little, uncoordinated legs would carry him. Sigh. His luck striking again.

Just when Barry started to despair, a familiar pair of boots materialised next to the bench. Oh no. Not that.

Leonard Snart, Captain Cold himself, knelt down and held his hand out to him. The very source of his brooding materialised, just to add to the badness of Barry's day. What if he'd seen what the magic user had done?

"Come here little one," he coaxed, his voice soothing.

Okay, so he hadn't seen. Come to think of it, Barry hadn't been in this park when he got cursed either, so he probably wouldn't have seen anything but a kitten appearing somewhat mysteriously.

"Come on," he continued to coax. "You don't want to stay out here in the rain. I'll get you somewhere safe and warm."

He supposed that he would be safer with Len, than on his own. Especially in this tiny form. Barry crept from his cover and was quickly scooped up by a large, dextrous and so warm hand. Before he knew what happened, he found himself cradled against Len's chest, and carefully zipped into his parka. No wonder he wore it, it was so waaarm… Barry found to his surprise that he could purr.

Len chuckled as he continued to purr like a finely tuned engine against his chest. Huh. Guess he'd spent too much time around Wally, if he was making car similes.

He was carried down the street to a house in a good, if slightly poor neighbourhood. Not every good neighbourhood was like Joe's. You don't have to be middle class to live in a good neighbourhood.

Hmm. He had been turned into a kitten and unknowingly transported to a park down the street from Len's current residence. What had that witch said? That she would give him an unique perspective, and help him achieve his goals? Personal, help him achieve his personal goals. He thought she'd been talking shit, but maybe…well, maybe she'd picked up on why he was brooding? Though he doubted even he could put a positive spin on being turned into a kitten. He was so getting that witch back when he got back to being a person. He might even ask Len to ice her. Well, if the man in question didn't ice him on the spot the moment he turned back. If he turned back. He couldn't imagine she had the energy to permanently-

"You okay kitten?" Len asked, scratching behind his ears. "You stopped purring." He promptly started purring again. The man had sinful fingers. It simply wasn't fair. Barry had found himself distracted at the worst times by Len's fingers. Just him shifting his fingers on his cold gun was enough to distract him - which was generally why he had gotten iced in their altercations.

Len let himself into the house. "Lise, I'm home!" he called.

"What have you got there Lenny?" she asked as he attempted to undo his coat while still holding the kitten firmly. Eventually he managed it. "Ooh, he's so cute!" she exclaimed as she reached forward to scoop him up.

Barry retreated back against Len's chest. Len getting cuddly was one thing, Lisa was another. "Found him in the park," Len drawled. "Just when it started raining."

"No collar," Lisa commented, chucking a reluctant Barry under the chin. "We keeping him?"

"Yes. No one has claimed him."

"Wait, is it a him?"

"Haven't checked, but he feels like a boy."

"Poor thing seems skittish enough, without checking him out. We'll give him a boy's name, we can always change it if you're wrong," she stated with a shrug.

"He reminds me of someone," Mick remarked in his deep voice.

"He does, doesn't he?" Lisa asked, with a sparkle in her eye.

"It's not like I picked him out at a pet store," Len snarked.

"So, what are we going to call him? How about Allen?"

"No," Len denied firmly.

"Then how about Henry?"

"Fine," he conceded, tone clear that he only did so because he knew she would come up with worse if not. Though it's not as though either name was bad, so Barry didn't understand what annoyed him.

"And if it turns out to be a girl, we can call her Henrietta."

Len huffed a laugh. "Do we have any cream?"

"Of course," Mick rumbled.

Barry had been annoyed to discover that his kitten instincts covered more than just purring - which he had discovered when he had been presented with a litter box, something he was steadfastly keeping from his mind. At least he had not had to suffer through cat food, it seemed the Rogues were kinder to their pets than that.

By the next morning, he had settled into the Snart/Rory routine easily - it wasn't as if he had anything else he could do. Even if his paws managed to work a phone, all he could do was meow at his friends. Not helpful. Especially since he knew there was no way he could text any of them in his current state.

He was curled up contently in Len's lap, purring happily to himself, when he found himself unceremoniously picked up. Oh no, he wasn't-

Yep, Len was checking his kitten body for sex. Sigh.

Once Len had ascertained that he was in fact a boy. He was deposited back onto his lap. He sat there, butt firmly planted against his leg, refusing to look at any of them. There would be no more of that thank you. He couldn't help but feel vaguely violated. Just because he had had thoughts of Len touching him down there, doesn't mean he wanted it to happen when he was a cat!

"Don't think he liked that Lenny," Lisa remarked, leaning forward to scratch behind his ears. Barry swiped at her with sheathed claws. Her brother was lucky he wasn't digging claws into his leg right now.

She laughed while Mick chuckled. "Would you?"

"Sorry Henry, but I had to make sure you weren't a Henrietta," Len apologised, stroking a soothing hand down Barry's spine. He tried his hardest not to be moved, but he couldn't resist those sinful fingers. A rumbling purr started before Len started his third stroke.

"Seems little Henry likes you Lenny," Lisa teased.

Barry batted at his hand when he ceased stroking. If he was stuck in this form, he was going to reap all the benefits. Len chuckled and resumed stroking, chuckling again when Barry began purring.

"Seems he does," Len remarked, smile in his voice. Barry arched his spine, encouraging a longer stroke. Mm, just like that. Now if only he could get Len to use those wicked fingers on him when he was human he'd never complain again - and his friends wouldn't have to worry about him brooding anymore. They'd probably be so happy about that, that it would outweigh their displeasure at his choice of partner.

Barry's purrs stopped abruptly, and he curled up into a broody ball. Yeah right. As if Len could ever want him. It was even less likely than it had been for Iris to fall in love with him, and that had been a total disaster.

"What's wrong Henry?" Len asked, trying to coax him from his ball through combinations of scratches and stroking.

Barry for once was able to resist Len's skilful fingers, and skulked off to Len's bedroom, curling into yet another ball on the thief's pillow. That way he could brood to his heart's content, and still smell Len's scent.

The Snart siblings leant against the doorframe to Len's room, and Barry did his best to ignore them.

"He's still at it," Lisa remarked.

"Reminds me of the other one," Len replied with a sigh.

"What are you going to do about it Lenny?"

"What I want to do with the other one," he announced before he strode into the room.

Barry let out a kittenish yelp as he was picked up by the scruff of his neck and carried to the Kitchen. He contemplated swiping at Len's hand, but one he didn't want to get dropped, and two, it seems like far too much effort.

He was deposited on the table facing Len's serious face. "You have been brooding long enough," Len told him firmly. "So you are going to act like a reasonable being, eat lunch and socialise."

Barry blinked, and sat patiently waiting for them to give him his lunch.

"You should try that with the other one," Mick rumbled.

"I'm sure his friends and family have already tried," Len countered.

"But you haven't."

"Yeah, he broods loads. If they were as successful with him as you were with Henry he'd hardly be in a funk," Lisa pointed out.

Len chuckled. "Mm. He's cute, but he broods far too much."

Barry's ears perked up. Len thought a guy was cute. He was torn between hope, since he was cute too - when he wasn't a kitten - and a rather unearned jealousy that Len was thinking another guy was cute. He was pretty sure if the guy in question was in the room, the jealousy would win out and he'd have to pounce. Even if his kitten claws wouldn't be able to cause much damage.

"Here you go Henry," Len remarked as he placed Barry's lunch down in front of him on its small plate. Barry stroked his furred body around Len's hand in enthusiastic thanks. "You're welcome," he replied with a chuckle, stroking the strange kitten behind the ears.

"You heard anything on him?" Mick asked.

"Not since yesterday," Len replied with a shrug. "It's not that unusual for him to disappear for a day or two."

"So you're not worried then Lenny?"

"If his friends start to worry, then I will. They might be oblivious nerds, for the most part, but they're pretty good judges of his mood."

Barry finished his lunch and hopped into Len's lap, rubbing his head against his torso - well his hands were busy. Len chuckled and scratched behind his ears. Pity, he rather liked rubbing against the fine torso he could feel under the thief's clothes. Barry had been most disappointed to find that, while Len was happy for him to sleep in the same bed, he got changed in the bathroom. And wore pjs rather than sleep trousers. Again, pity. Hey, he was stuck as a kitten! He had to get his kicks where he could - much as he did feel like a bit of a perv.

He was not going to tell Oliver about any of this ever - he probably had a plan in place for if he ever got turned into a creature that couldn't talk. Funny how Barry had never thought that he might need a contingency of that type. Then again, magic users had only become a recent development - and the team was still discussing whether it was in fact magic, or another form of science they just didn't understand yet. They were all scientists, science nerds, or tech nerds respectively. Some all three.

He hoped his friends weren't worrying about him. Though he did have a tendency…to disappear for a day or two. Huh. No, there was absolutely no way that Len could be talking about him. His luck was far worse than that, case in point his current predicament.

Back on track, as long as no one from Star City contacted his team because they couldn't reach him, then his friends wouldn't worry. Though, he was beginning to wonder about when his furry sentence would be rescinded. How the hell was he supposed to achieve his personal goals as a kitten?

Several days later and Barry was trying his best not to brood - given the telling off he'd received last time - and Len was antsy. Turned out the friends of the cute guy were now worried, and so now was Len. If it weren't for repeated prompting he wouldn't even remember to give Barry - sorry _Henry_ \- a stroke. Barry was beginning to wonder if his kitten claws could manage to gouge someone's eyes out. He was seriously tempted to find out.

"Try not to get into trouble," Len remarked, chucking Barry under the chin before he retreated to his bathroom.

One time getting himself tangled in the bedding and he never hears the end of it. Wait. Is that…? Barry hopped off of the bed and discovered to his - exuberant - glee that the bathroom door was open a crack. He nudged the door open with his head and peeked through. Good, Len was already in the shower. If he was getting undressed Barry was certain he would have been displaced in short order.

He stalked into the room, and cautiously approached the shower stall. What he needed was the best vantage point to see, while still not being seen. Yes, he felt like far more of a perv, but hey Len was an attractive male in fit condition, and Barry was stuck as a kitten! He was going to look as much as he could.

He settled at the base of the shower stall, happy that the steam on the glass was further up than his sightline, and unabashedly perved on Len. He was even fitter than Barry had imagined him to be, far more than his Captain Cold clothes let on. He was nowhere near as buff as Rory, but then he was built leaner than the pyro, and no one could be built as willowy as Barry.

Barry gulped. And he was covered in tattoos. How he wished he could examine them in greater detail, they looked like the artwork tattoos were supposed to be.

Len rinsed his hair under the water and set about thoroughly soaping himself - Barry was concerned there might be a telling pool of Kitty drool if he wasn't careful - everywhere but his cock.

Barry strained forward as far as his balance would allow, trying to get the best look at Len's hardening shaft. His drooling intensified, the thief was long and wide. Not massive - that would severely dampen practicalities - but large enough to be stretched. God, how much Barry wished he could wrap his mouth around Len's cock. Or have it buried inside him. Or both. Definitely both.

Len wrapped his hand around his cock, leisurely spreading suds along his shaft, before he set the pace he wanted. His eyes were closed, legs spread as he stroked himself at a medium pace. Barry practically pressed his nose against the glass, his panting breaths running the risk of fogging it.

Len moaned and picked up the pace. Barry's breaths sped up, until they matched the rhythm of Len's strokes. At this rate, he'd hyperventilate before Len came.

Len's cock twitched and Barry held his breath. "Barry," Len moaned as he came.

Barry had a moment to be dumbfounded before a strange sensation swept over his body. Within seconds he was back to being human, naked, and horny. Not taking the time to think how this might look to Len, he opened the door to the shower and pounced.

After a second to adjust, Len kissed Barry back. He pushed the younger man against the shower wall. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Barry turned sheepish, maybe he should have explained himself first. "One sec," he pleaded, before he sped out to the shower to quickly brush his teeth and returned to the position. "Just realised I haven't brushed my teeth in a few days. Good thing we didn't French kiss."

Len arched an eyebrow, waiting.

"I-well-" He broke off and sighed. "I was Henry."

"You were the kitten," Len repeated slowly.

"Yeah. Though, now I understand a few things. I reminded you of me. _Oh_ , Barry Henry Allen. That's where Lisa was getting the names from. You've really been wanting to stop me brooding?" Barry asked, head tilted to the side.

"That is strange. You've been doing that as a kitten for days."

"I think some things might be staying with me. I don't normally pounce." Len chuckled. "You didn't answer the question," Barry pointed out.

"Yes," Len admitted reluctantly.

Barry licked his lips. "I was brooding because…I wanted you and didn't think I had a chance. Which was why my friends had no chance of shaking me out of it, since I couldn't really admit it and-"

Len broke off his ramble with a kiss, pressing the speedster against the tiles, as Len explored every inch of his mouth. He pulled back after he had made the younger breathless. "Wait, how did you get turned into a kitten?"

"A magic user found me on my last human brood and changed me into a kitten, and transported me to that park. I was nowhere near it as a human."

"Why?" Len asked in a low voice that gave Barry shivers.

"Something about giving me an unique perspective and helping me achieve my personal goals. Thank you, by the way, for taking me in. The kitten episode could have gone much worse."

"You were cute," Len breathed, cupping Barry's cheek possessively. "Couldn't leave you out there in the rain." He kissed the speedster sweetly. "Now turn around." Barry tilted his head inquisitively. "I think you need a shower. Turn around and I'll do your hair."

Barry blushed and immediately complied. Len shamelessly ogled the speedster's fine ass while he rinsed his hands and picked up the shampoo. Barry leant against the thief, happy to let him take the lead as he carefully washed his hair, smiling at the contented expression on the young man's face.

Len helped him rinse it carefully, then reached for the shower gel. "While I'm sure you'd love a bath, you're going to have to settle for a shower."

"I don't have the patience for a bath anymore," Barry sighed. "It takes too long. Caitlin has to practically threaten me to get me to soak in one enough to help when I need one."

Len slowly lathered the speedster along the torso. "Maybe I can help you with that."

"Oh?" Barry asked breathily.

The thief chuckled, as he crouched, lathering the speedster's long legs. "Well, I could either keep you company, provide enough entertainment for you to stay put, or I could give you time-based incentive."

"How about all three?" Barry asked, a hint of a whine in his voice. Len had yet to touch him anywhere he needed him to.

Another chuckle, and Len pressed against Barry's back, smiling at the blissed-out moan the speedster let out. "Has this been torture for you Barry?" Len asked before he nibbled the younger man's earlobe. "Being this close to me without being able to touch?" he drawled, hands reaching around, his masterful fingers playing with Barry's nipples.

"Yeeess," he moaned. "You have sinful fingers," he breathed. "I kept thinking of what I wanted you to do to me in human form. And you wouldn't even let me get a glimpse of you naked."

Len laughed. "Sorry I didn't want a kitten to see me naked." One hand glided possessively down the brunet's torso and wrapped around his hard shaft. "Is that why you kept head butting me?"

"To try and feel how fit you might be under your clothes," he admitted, thrusting into those sinful fingers.

"So needy," he drawled, his other hand dropping to play with the speedster's balls.

"You have no idea," Barry remarked, voice rising several notes as the thief squeezed. "Do that again."

A deeper chuckle and the thief indulged the speedster, smirking when it was enough to make him cum. "That's it," he drawled, continuing to stroke Barry's shaft. "Cum with my sinful fingers around your shaft, knowing that I'm going to do so much more to you."

Barry vibrated. "I, uh, probably should have warned you about that."

Len hummed. "And about this," he drawled, squeezing Barry's already hard shaft.

"Mm." Barry pressed his ass against Len's hard shaft. "Yeah. Side effects of being a speedster. I vibrate when I get too excited, I bounce back quicker, you probably already know about the food thing, and I'm hornier than I was." Len huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, I jacked off as much as the next guy before, but now I _have_ to get off every day. Which is not a symptom I shared with anyone."

"I can imagine not," Len drawled, stroking Barry's shaft.

"Ah," he moaned. "Please tell me you're going to do more than jerk me off?" he asked hopefully.

"What have you done before?"

"The experimenting I did in college only spanned as far as giving and receiving oral. Ah!" he broke off as Len squeezed. "I've never had anal, though I have uh…"

"Stretched yourself?" Len offered.

"Mmhmm."

Len's free hand circled around to Barry's ass, unable to resist giving the toned muscle a squeeze, before he rested his fingers against the speedster's hole. "Do you want to feel my fingers here Barry?"

"Yes!"

Len slid a slick finger inside the Barry, causing him to let out a needy whine. "So needy," Len drawled as he slid another finger inside his speedster. Barry let out a lewd moan and Len smirked. "Did you watch me jerk off Barry?" he asked as he started to scissor his fingers, stretching the needy speedster's hole.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Naughty," he chided, scraping his teeth along the brunet's neck. "Watching without permission." He slipped in a third finger. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

"How-however you want," Barry panted.

Len crooked his fingers, searching for the right spot, as he continued stroking Barry's hard shaft. "That's a broad answer. I could ask for anything."

"I don't care…as long as…you keep…touching me…with those…sinful fingers!"

"Found it," the thief drawled.

Barry vibrated as Len continued stroking his prostate. "Len!" he cried out as he came. He leant back heavily against the thief, not caring in the slightest that he still had three fingers stretching him wide.

Len kept his fingers buried in the speedster, but stopped playing with his prostate. "Let's start with no one else gets to touch you."

"Not that big of an ask," Barry responded, still panting heavily. "I haven't been with anyone since before the lightning, and haven't wanted to since I met Captain Cold."

"Good," Len smirked, leaning down to give Barry a hickey.

"You know I'll heal that in a few hours, right?"

"Yes, but I still want to cover you in them." Barry vibrated and Len got a taste of what it would feel like to take Barry.

"Please take me," Barry begged.

"Barry-"

"I promise we can go slow next time. Please, Len, I need to feel your cock inside me," he whined.

"You beg so prettily," Len drawled withdrawing his fingers, smirking as Barry let out another whine. "I am going to have so much fun with you Barry," he promised, pressing his hard, slick shaft against the speedster's stretched entrance. He pinned his speedster in place before he could thrust himself back onto Len's shaft. "Don't worry," he soothed as he slowly sank into Barry's tight hole. "I am going to fuck you," he sank halfway into the speedster, smug smile in place as the brunet's breathing hitched, "but this first stroke I am going to go slow."

"I can-"

"I don't care if you can heal any damage, I am not going to hurt you," Len stated firmly. He pressed that final inch inside Barry and rested his head on the speedster's shoulder as he gave him time to adjust.

"Len," he whined.

Len huffed out an amused breath, and fucked his speedster in earnest, smirking to himself at the utterly lewd moans that he caused to spill from his lips. "That's it Barry," he drawled as he picked up the pace. "I want to hear you. I want to hear every sound I'm causing you to make."

Barry cried out as Len's stroke caught his prostate. The thief changed his angle, and pressed against it over and over as he fucked his eager speedster. Barry began to vibrate intermittently, almost in time with Len touching his prostate.

Len kept from coming through sheer force of will, there was no way he was going to come before Barry.

One final stroke and Barry came with a cry of Len's name, as he vibrated and tightened around Len's shaft, causing the thief to come deep inside the speedster.

Barry collapsed against the tiles, languid, and Len turned doting. He carefully removed his cock from the speedster, who issued a half-hearted protest, then set about cleaning the two of them up before he dried them both off and urged his speedster to climb into bed.

He cuddled close to the thief contentedly, fingers playing over his tattooed torso. "So, about this next time," Len drawled.

Barry chuckled. "Get me some food and I'm happy to go again."

"I think you might need to let your friends now you're okay first."

Barry sighed. "Pass me your phone, please," he added sheepishly.

He dialled a number, and it was answered on the first ring. "Barry where on earth have you been?" Felicity demanded. "Never mind, I'm tracking you down right now."

"Felicity, Felicity!" he called until she stopped her furious typing. "I'm okay, I swear. I kinda called you so you would hold off on tracking me down."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because anyone else would do it anyway, regardless of whether I said I'm all right."

"True. So…?"

"Short version, a witch turned me into a kitten, but it all worked out. In fact, I'm going to still be gone for a few more hours. If you could let the others know I'm okay?"

"One question first," she insisted and he hummed agreement. "Have you gotten laid?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you're going to be spending the next few hours doing?"

"That is two questions technically, but yes."

Felicity let out a noise somewhere between a 'yay' and a girlish squeal. "Would this be the person you've been brooding about?"

"Yes," Barry replied, snuggling closer to Len with a huff, he should have really known he wouldn't manage the conversation without the third degree.

"Barry, I'm so happy for you! So long as this is not a one-time thing. It isn't, is it?"

"Pretty sure."

"Is he there?"

"Yes."

"Hand him the phone."

"But-"

"Barry, hand him the phone."

Barry sighed but did so.

"Yes?" Len drawled.

"Huh," Felicity hummed. "Should have guessed, with the timing of the brooding. Anyway. What are your intentions? Is this just a one-time thing for you, or do you want a relationship with him?"

"The latter," Len answered easily. "If he'll let me."

"No worries about that," Felicity laughed. "Right, just so we're clear; if you hurt him you will regret it. Not only will you have to face my tech wrath, but I'll sic the Arrow on you."

"Duly noted."

"Good. Put Barry back on."

Len did so, amusement plain on his face.

"Satisfied?" Barry asked.

"Yup. I'll cover for you, and let everyone know you're okay. You might want to come clean when you get back though. Keeping something like that a secret has a habit of coming back to bite you."

"Will do, thanks Felicity."

"You're welcome," she said brightly as she hung up.

Barry handed Len his phone back. "Now everyone will know I'm okay. So that food…?"

Len opened his mouth to reply when his bedroom door opened and Lisa stuck her head in. She blinked at seeing a naked Barry. "Huh. Well, I'll go and get you some food. You're bound to need it," she stated quickly retreating. They both heard her voice murmuring followed by Mick's deep rumble.

"I hope you wanted them to know," Barry remarked.

"Was planning on it. On the plus side, this way I don't have to leave the bed to get you food."

"Much better," Barry sighed happily, cuddling closer.

Len stroked a possessive hand down Barry's back, smiling at the contented noise the speedster made. "Tech wrath?"

"Mm. Felicity is a tech genius. Once, she helped this guy and he used the knowledge to take over her friend's company. She hacked into every personal device he had and had them make the noise of hedgehogs farting. He hacked her friend's company, she hacked him. She couldn't go too far, since he knew who it was, and she didn't want to get arrested."

"Good thing I wasn't planning on hurting you then," Len drawled, smiling as Barry shivered. "Do you like my voice Barry?"

"Yes," the speedster admitted, hand stroking along the thief's abdomen.

Before Len could respond, Lisa knocked on the door, entering a moment later with a food-laden tray. She deposited it on the bed. "Have fun."

Barry tucked in ravenously the moment she left. Len watched in amusement as he devoured the majority of the tray. Once he was finished, the thief placed the tray out of the way, and pinned the speedster to the bed. "What was it you said? We can go slow next time?" Barry nodded, eyes half-mast. "Mm. I plan to take my time with you Barry," he promised, kissing the speedster possessively, before he turned his attention to mapping his torso with his lips.

"Len," Barry breathed, attempting to thrust up against the thief.

"Uh-uh, Barry," Len chided, keeping the brunet's hips firmly pressed to the mattress. "You said I could go slow, and I intend to. I want to explore every inch of you."

"Please," Barry begged.

"Be a good boy and stay there, and I'll get to the inches you want a little quicker than I planned."

Barry stretched his arms above his head, and widened his legs. "Like this?"

Len licked his lips. "Yes, just like that." Len slid his hands up the speedster's legs, taking note of the spots that caused him to react, before he returned his mouth to Barry's stomach. He dipped his tongue into his belly button, and smiled at the moan that caused. He nibbled on each of his hip bones, before he swept his tongue along the line of his pelvis, teasingly close to where the speedster wanted him.

Barry started to vibrate and reined himself in. Len arched an eyebrow. "You said you didn't want me to move, that would be moving."

Len smiled, and rewarded the speedster by taking his cock into his mouth, and hummed in approval at the taste. Barry moaned loudly. Len smirked and slid the shaft deep into his mouth, taking every inch with ease. He did enjoy oral, and he was pretty sure he would adore giving it to Barry. He swallowed around Barry's shaft.

"Len!" he cried out as he came.

Len swallowed and rose off of the speedster's shaft slowly, enjoying the sensation and knowing that Barry would too. He barely gave the speedster time to recover before he took his balls into his mouth.

" _Len!_ " he cried.

Always interesting how much higher a man's voice could go when you played with his balls. Len played with both delicately together, then separately, almost disappointed that Barry didn't come from that too. Guess, he'd just have to work harder.

Len settled lower between the speedster's legs, and glided his tongue along the rim of the speedster's hole. The moan he gave was wrecked. "I take it your experimentation didn't cover this?" Len drawled.

Barry shook his head vehemently, still holding himself in position. If he weren't enjoying the view so much, Len might have let him move. He continued to give the speedster a rim job, and took pity on him. Well, almost. "You can thrust, if you need to, but nothing else," Len commanded, and Barry nodded his agreement. In reward, Len thrust his tongue into the speedster's hole.

Barry's cry was perilously close to a scream as he thrust toward the thief's wicked tongue. Len chuckled smugly as he tongue-fucked the speedster in earnest. If it was the younger man's first time, he was going to make sure he thoroughly enjoyed it.

A wordless cry left Barry's mouth as he came, coating his stomach, his chest heaving. Len looked up at the utterly wrecked speedster and couldn't help but smirk. Much as he would love to continue playing, he should probably take pity on his speedster. After all, he was pretty sure he'd get the chance to play another day.

He retrieved lube from his bedside table and liberally coated his fingers.

"But Len-"

"I'm not taking the chance that your advanced healing means you aren't stretched anymore," Len stated firmly as he slid two fingers into the speedster, who let out a whine. "But that doesn't mean I'll take as long as before if you don't need it," he assured as he scissored his fingers, testing how stretched the speedster was. Enough that he was happy slipping a third finger into his hole.

" _Len_ ," he whined.

"Patience," he chided, crooking his fingers, smirking at the cry that left the speedsters lips. "I do enjoy the sounds you make," he drawled, smirking wider at the shiver that caused.

"Please," he begged.

Taking pity on his speedster Len removed his fingers, smiling at the whine - seemed Barry couldn't help himself, even when he knew he was going to get something bigger - and coated his cock liberally. Yes, he knew the speedster was stretched, but he wasn't taking any chances.

He settled between Barry's legs, and lined his cock up with the speedster's stretched hole. With a slight push of his hips, the head of his cock breached Barry's hole. The resulting moan was utterly wicked. "You can move your legs, but leave your hands where they are," Len commanded.

Barry instantly wrapped his legs around the thief's waist, in the hopes of urging him faster.

Len leant down to give him a deep, possessive kiss. "I won't go any faster than I want Barry," he murmured as he slowly slid his cock into his speedster, one inch at a time. "You're being so good Barry," Len deliberately drawled as he bottomed out, moaning himself as the speedster vibrated.

"Sorry," he breathed sheepishly.

"As long as you keep your arms where they are, vibrate as much as you need to," Len directed as he set a slow pace. "I like that I can make you vibrate," he drawled, smirking as the speedster vibrated again. "Wonder what it would feel like for you to vibrate when you had my cock down your throat?"

Barry vibrated just as Len thrust deep. Both of them moaned. "You feel so good Barry," Len murmured, reaching down to grasp hold of the speedster's shaft. Just because he wanted to go slow, didn't mean he wanted the speedster to wait to come.

A couple of strokes was all it took for Barry to release, moaning the thief's name as he did so. Len licked the come from his hand as he continued to glide into the speedster's hole. Barry shivered. "I love your taste," he drawled. "Every inch of you."

Barry started vibrating again. "And I love how much you react to my voice. I'd be pretty sure that I'd win in our future altercations, if it weren't for that fact you could turn the tables on me as easily."

"Could I?" he panted.

"Mm, just tell me you need to feel my cock inside you, and I know you'll win," he drawled, smirking as the speedster blushed. "I rather like that you spoke dirty Barry," he drawled, leaning down for another kiss the speedster eagerly submitted to. "Tell me what you want me to do to you," he ordered. "Everything you've wanted me to do to you."

Barry blushed as scarlet as his suit, but licked his lips as he thought where to start. "I-" he cut off with a cry as Len stroked a finger along his balls. "I can't concentrate with you touching me like that."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No!"

"Then concentrate," he drawled, running his finger along Barry's perineum, smirking at his shiver.

"I-I've thought about sucking your cock." The hand wrapping around his shaft was encouragement enough to keep talking. "I imagined what you'd do if I went down on my knees when you were Captain Cold, if you'd freeze me to the spot, or if you'd let me take out your cock. Whether you'd let me set the pace, or if you'd fuck my mouth. About whether you'd let me swallow you down, or if you'd want to come on my face.

"I thought about you slipping into my bedroom at night, and how I'd let you have your wicked way with me, whether that was with mouth, or hands, or cock." He cried out as Len's shaft scraped along his prostate.

"I've thought about if one of the times you iced me, what it would have felt like if instead of leaving, you helped warm me back up again. Whether you'd leave your gloves or take them off. Whether you'd touch every inch of me possessively or whether you'd pull my cock out and suck me off. I even wondered if you'd strip the suit off me and take me."

"How did you picture that Barry? How did you see Captain Cold taking you?"

"I saw you staying in your Captain Cold gear, just unzipping enough to pull out your cock, and taking me from behind, the fur of your hood ticking my skin as you bit my neck. You normally ice my foot, or leg, so I wouldn't be able to change position much. You could bend me forward, but I wouldn't be able to get on all fours until I defrosted."

Len chuckled. Deciding to reward the speedster, he angled his thrust to hit his prostate as he squeezed his shaft.

"Len!" he cried out as he came. Len followed a second after, filling the speedster with his come.

Barry kept his legs wrapped around the thief as he tried to withdraw. He chuckled and settled on the speedster more solidly. "You can move your arms." Barry wrapped them around Len's neck. "I do have to pull out."

"Why?" Barry asked with a pout.

"Because otherwise we could get stuck, and it hurts to separate. Not everyone has advanced healing."

"I suppose I wouldn't get any for a while if you were too sore," he said with a sigh.

Len laughed and pulled the brunet in for a heated kiss. "Glad to know you'd miss having sex with me," he murmured as he settled them onto their sides. "I'll clean us up in a moment."

"Let me know what you want, and I'll get it," Barry offered, kissing the thief sweetly.

"A dampened washcloth." The speedster disappeared and reappeared with said item in less than a second. "You are handy to have around Scarlet," he complimented as he focussed on cleaning Barry first. At the speedster's tilted head, he explained, "You can get stuck to yourself if you don't clean yourself up properly. Wouldn't want you to get injured because I didn't take proper care of you. I'm quite looking forward to giving you more oral." Barry blushed. "I love that you react like that Scarlet," he murmured as he cleaned the speedster's hole, before quickly attending to himself. With a practised throw, he got the washcloth into his washing basket. Barry's eyebrows rose. "Ever since a certain Scarlet speedster arrived on the scene, I haven't wanted to touch anyone else."

Barry rolled them over until Len was underneath him. He straddled the thief comfortably as he kissed him hungrily.

"I should have been this honest with you ages ago Barry."

"Mm, you should," Barry agreed, as he ran his hands along Len's torso, mapping every tattoo with his fingers.

"Got a thing for tattoos?"

"If they're artwork like yours," he replied distractedly.

"Yet you don't have any."

"Couldn't decide what to get," he replied, lifting a shoulder in a shrug as he got as far as the thief's pelvis. "Do you have more than this?"

"Yes, but you can't see them."

"Why?" he asked with a pout.

"Because I want to make sure you come back."

Barry got an adorably earnest expression on his face as he leant down and kissed the thief hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth and doing his own exploring, at the first opening. When he pulled back they were both breathing hard. "As long as you don't renege on our deal, I can't see any reason why I wouldn't come back," he declared.

Len threaded his fingers through the younger man's spiky hair and pulled him back down for a possessive kiss. He smirked as he released the panting speedster. "Do you want to suck my cock Barry?"

"Please," he responded with a hint of whine.

"Go ahead." Barry sped into position between the thief spread legs. "I've wanted to feel your lips wrapped around my cock from the first time you grinned at me," he drawled as he threaded his fingers through Barry's hair while he eyed Len's cock hungrily. "You have such a pretty mouth."

Barry took the head of Len's cock into his mouth and hummed his approval of the taste. He felt the shiver that wracked the thief's frame and sucked his cock in earnest. Putting his - admittedly limited - skills into practise, loving every sound he coaxed from his Len's lips. His lips touched Len's pelvis and he swallowed, earning a wrecked moan. Not quite the reaction he'd wanted. Barry's eyes lit up as he thought of the solution. He began to vibrate gently around the thief and was rewarded with Len coming down his throat.

The speedster pulled back slowly, eyes locked with Len's, swallowing as the cock slipped from his mouth with a wet pop. "That was better than I imagined," he breathed with a grin.

Len was about to make a comment when he spotted that Barry's cock was so hard it was weeping. "Come here," he urged, guiding the speedster to settle at his shoulders. Len took hold of his shaft and guided the head into his mouth, licking the precome with relish. He did so love Barry's taste.

He sucked gently, and encouraged the speedster to rock his hips slowly. It was the wrong angle for proper mouth-fucking, but he could at least get a taste of what it felt like. It took only a few thrusts before Barry came.

Len grabbed hold of his waist as the speedster nearly topped forward. He helped him settle back onto his side. He ran a possessive hand along his side. "Was that general languidness, or using too many calories?"

"Bit of both," he replied, his satiation clear in his voice. "As long as I don't do anything too strenuous before I eat, I'll be fine." He snuggled closer to the older man, humming contentedly when Len wrapped his arms around him.

"Noted," the thief replied, smiling as the speedster snuggled closer.

"Does this mean I can come back?" Barry asked hopefully.

Len chuckled. "Well you do know where we keep the spare key." Barry began kissing along the thief's torso. "Behave," he chided. "You said nothing too strenuous."

"Well if we-"

"No," Len stated firmly. "You wouldn't be satisfied with a single round, and more than that would qualify as strenuous."

"Okay," he huffed, settling back into cuddling.

Len chuckled at how put out he sounded. "I'll get energy bars in for you Scarlet."

"Good."

Len pulled his speedster closer, arms wrapped around him possessively. "I just need to track down that magic user," he remarked.

"Wait- what?" Barry babbled.

"It's not okay to turn people into animals against their will Barry."

"But Len, if she hadn't we wouldn't have gotten together!" he protested earnestly. "I definitely wouldn't have made a move. Would you?"

Len sighed. "You're not going to be happy with me if I ice her, are you?"

"Not unless she's done something to deserve it."

"Fine. But if she turns my sister into a kitten, whether it helps her or not, I'm icing her."

"Noted," Barry replied, tilting his head up for a kiss.

 **Author's Note Part Two:**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
